The present invention relates in general to an overcurrent-detecting device for a DC motor, and more particulary, to a device which changes a current signal of a DC motor to a voltage signal, integrates a higher voltage than a reference voltage, and then detects an overcurrent when the DC motor is constrained. This overcurrent-detecting device, therefore, can be precisely operated by a small-capacity capacitor, without incorrect operation with respect to noise and abrupt overload, while not permitting forced operation in the initial operation, and also can be operated quickly in response to an actual mechanical constraint having a reasonable overcurrent.